


This I Promise

by audreyslove



Series: Revival [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyslove/pseuds/audreyslove
Summary: Robin and Regina settle back into their relationship after Christmas, but it's a bit tricky and Robin is still holding on to some secrets.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: Revival [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103424
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	This I Promise

Robin wants to get remarried to her almost right away.

It’s that first day that she is unpacking boxes and moving back in that he wants to ask her.

But then Regina nervously suggested that they take things slow.

They’ve spent so much time apart, Regina has wondered whether it’s wise to move back in as husband and wife, jump back into this marriage like no time has passed, but they definitely don’t want to live apart. 

He doesn’t like it, but she unpacks clothes and sets up her vanity in the guest room.

His disappointment is short-lived, however, when he discovers that her clothes might live in the guest room, but  _ Regina  _ certainly lives with him. Every night as soon as the kids are asleep she clings to him like a spider monkey, it’s sweet and a relief and very much what he needs, what they need. 

So she might be trying to give him space but so far, thank god, it hasn’t been working. 

The children moved back with gifts from David, and Robin helps them set their beautiful rooms back up, though they are missing David’s artistic talent on the walls.

“Uncle David said he’d paint these rooms for us if we wanted,” Roland says.

A protective part of Robin  _ really  _ doesn’t want that, but the boys are so excited, he decides that he can suck it up and deal with David’s art in his house, the man loves him and cared for his family when Robin wasn’t there, and he may have got to sleep with Regina, but he doesn’t anymore, and he’s interested in a new delightfully boring and ungodly sweet woman. 

Robin has Regina, his lovely wife (who isn’t actually his wife) back again, he gets to talk and touch and kiss and make love to her whenever he feels the urge, to watch her dress and leave him for work in the morning (fuck, he needs a job, it’s time now). Things are far from easy, he still has issues from his captivity to work out, but he is optimistic and feels at home for the first time since he returned to the United States.

She’s only been moved in for a solid week and he has had to stop himself from asking her to marry him at least half a dozen times. He wants to make it special.

He’s bought her a new ring — silly, but he had the money from hazard pay and whatever type of money the life insurance settled on letting them keep, and he decided he could spring for something new.

This one is a solitaire diamond with twelve smaller diamonds encrusted along the band, one for each year he’s known and loved her. 

Corny, but he’s had this idea of proposing to her — maybe when they go to Disneyworld for the children’s spring break later this year — and telling about how long he’s loved and needed her.

He’s going to wait, though, until she’s ready to be proposed to. 

“You still have so much television to catch up on,” she says, a cup of tea in her hand as she snuggles into him. 

He honestly can’t remember if Regina was always this touchy-feely, but since he came back it’s been like this, even moreso since they’ve gotten back together and they’ve been allowed to express that affection. 

“What do you want to watch?” she asks. “The rest of The Office, Game of Thrones, Veep..?”

She sets her mug blindly on the table behind the couch and starts kissing his neck, pulling his shirt down to plant some kisses along his chest.

He hums and licks his lips, god, what is she asking.

“Curb Your Enthusiasm?” she asks right before tracing her tongue along his collarbone.

Robin doesn’t answer, just tilts her head up and kisses her back, urges her up on to his lap.

“Answer me,” she teases, kissing him, wrapping her arms around him as she straddles his lap.

“Something quick,” he requests, making her laugh. “No, really love, I know it’s only nine,” he whispers, letting her claim his lips, again and again, “But I really just want to go to bed with you.”

She hums and nods,and now he is the one kissing  _ her,  _ touching her over clothes, doing his best to seduce her, and she sounds so responsive but says, “I feel selfish, you need to be learning about everything that’s happened in the last five years, and I, mm, I just keep spending the whole night telling you about us, and — I like that, that feels good — there’s a whole lot that’s changed, not just me and the kids.”

“You didn’t really change, he protests, his tongue mapping the expanse of her chest, “you… grew into something even more wonderful. And I’m more than happy to get to know everything that happened to you over these last few years first. The rest of the world can wait.”

She hums skeptically, but he kisses that spot behind her ear that makes her jaw drop, anchors her hips and holds them tight (she loves that, he’s noticed, being held tightly). 

“Let’s go see what has changed in the bedroom,” Robin suggests, and Regina can only laugh at his antics, agrees easily to spending the night in his arms.

.::.

Regina has taken to watching Robin sleep. 

It’s only been a week since she moved in, less than two weeks since she and Robin renewed their love for one another, but she still finds herself waking up in the middle of the night, needing to see him, to check on his breathing, to make sure this hasn’t been some elaborate hallucination.

That he’s here. 

She’s been selfish since she got him back. He’s supposed to be getting himself reacquainted with the community and he’s only getting reacquainted with her. She doesn’t ask much about his life in captivity - he’ll share that when he’s ready, she assumes. But she’s been telling him stories of her life and the children’s lives (leaving the ones about her and David out, just for now). 

And they’ve been…. Very physical. In every sense of the word. 

He’s just as desperate for the intimacy as she is, so she can’t really put this all on herself, it’s been years, and they are both desperate to reclaim what they lost. And it feels so good to kiss him and be kissed by him, to feel him inside her as he moans her name, as he shivers and releases into her, to feel like she is connected to him in every sense of the word. 

And then the night ends and she’s in his arms, and nothing is more wonderful, but she is restless, she’s not really slept well since Robin left and apparently having him back doesn’t magically cure her of her bad sleep habits. 

Now, when she wakes up, she spends her time watching him sleep, stroking his cheek, pressing herself close to him, and feeling him alive and beside her. 

Tonight is no different, she’s decided to lull herself back to sleep by resting her head on his chest and feeling his steady heartbeat. The dull soothing rhythm almost lulls her back to sleep, but then it picks up, and Robin jerks underneath her.

“Noooo!” he cries, and Regina is off him in an instant. 

He’s thrashing his legs and moving as if he’s fighting something.

“Stop it, let go of me, please, just —-!”

“Robin,” she whispers, attempts to bring him out of this nightmare, thinks touch will help, so she does, she places her hand on his cheek before she can realize what a mistake that is.

Robin retracts from her touch at the same time he slaps her away, his eyes still closed and apparently unnecessary, his wild movement in the dark hit her square in the face, a hard, painful thing that is part slap and part punch and catches her right in the mouth. 

She cries out in surprise, hisses his name, and begs him to wake up, but he is shaking and crying in his dream, and it’s not until he shoves her again and she slaps him back that Robin’s eyes open.

His eyes are bloodshot and wet, and he cries, actually cries, and begs, and asks for it to all be over, that he’s done, he can’t do this, he can’t do this anymore.

Regina hugs him and this time he acts grateful for it, he hugs her back, tightly, thanking her in-between shuddering breaths, telling her how wonderful she is, how much he needs her touch, how good it feels to hold her and have her hold him, how much better it makes everything. 

Regina runs a hand through his hair, scratching the scalp lightly as she soothes him.

Just when she thinks he has him back to bed, his eyes open wide and he looks  _ terrified. _

“Love,” he says, his eyes filled with tears, “Oh, love, I just…. I can see some parts of what I did and—- did I hurt you? Fuck, Regina, I’m so, so sorry—”

“It’s okay,” she says softly, but Robin gasps in horror and tells her  _ no it isn’t _ . She is bleeding, he tells her. She doesn’t feel it, tries to tell him so, but her lip burns the slightest bit when she tries to smile, and she just knows.

He hurries to get a washcloth, over her protest (it’s very minimal blood, and it’s a face wound, so the fact there’s almost nothing should tell you about the deepness of the cuts). 

Then he turns on those bedroom lights and starts inspecting her. 

“I’m fine,” Regina insists. “You didn’t hurt me, Robin.”

“Yes I did,” he says, his voice filled with misplaced guilt. “I did, I’m so sorry, Love, you should sleep in the guest room, until I get this sorted, I—-”

“Have you had nightmares like this before?” Regina asks, urging him back into bed.

She’s not going to entertain this absurd thought he has that she’s afraid of him. She’s going to lie next to him, she’s going to hold him and stroke up his arms and make sure he knows she feels safe with him, that he can be safe with her.

Robin sighs. “I should have told you. I just never thought they would get violent.”

“I’m fine, Robin, I’m not worried about you hurting me. I’m worried…. I’m worried about the pain you are going through right now. Robin, you didn’t tell me about nightmares. When did this all start?”

He’s still running his palm down her cheek, inspecting every inch of her, looking for something he can blame on himself.

Unnecessary. 

She takes ahold of that hand and draws it to her lips, kissing his hand gently. 

“Tell me,” she orders, because she’s entitled to honesty and this is something he should be honest about. 

“Before I think it started because I wasn’t used to sleeping so…. Alone. ” I had this big bed, and this big empty house for the first time, and it was jarring. I keep dreaming that I get taken, pulled back there. And I thought they would stop altogether with you here. You…. the way you feel, your touch, just having you next to me. It’s so soothing. This is the first I have had since…. Well, since before Christmas.”

“You’ve been having nightmares regularly?” Regina asks, unable to have the hurt and anger leak out of her voice. 

“It’s been a difficult transition—” Robin starts, but she’s too livid to hear the rest of it.

“Robin I know we just got back together but you’ve been back for months and I saw you nearly every single day,” she admonishes, “How could you not tell me?”

“I was embarrassed,” he admits with a shrug. “I didn’t even tell my mother.”

“Oh if you told her and she didn’t tell me, I would have had some choice words for her,” Regina scowls. “Robin you shouldn’t have had to suffer this alone. And my sleeping with you has helped? I could have been sleeping next to you this whole time! If you had only told me you need me—”

“I didn’t want to be a burden,” Robin admits, “and it… it might not have helped. The nightmare still came tonight, even with you here next to me.”

“It doesn’t matter, you were going through something painful and scary and I could have at least helped,” Regina insists. “I can’t… thinking of you all alone, dealing with that without someone to talk to...it’s torture. I was here.”

“And no doubt if I called you in the middle of the night, back when you were still with David, and asked if you could come over and help me sleep, you would do it.” Robin smiles sadly. 

“Absolutely,” Regina confirms, nodding. “I would have been here every night.”

“I didn’t want you here out of pity or even concern. I wanted you here because I love you and you love me.”

“I know,” Regina soothes, “but you know it would not have been pity. I wanted to be with you just as badly as you wanted to be with me. We could have soothed one another  _ together. _

Robin nods, she can tell he’s still agitated, still riled from his dream.

“I’m here if you want to talk about it. The dream, I mean.”

She sees indecision flicker on his face, and she thinks they will talk about it and braces herself for just that. But then he smiles and shakes his head. “I’d rather not talk about the specifics, sorry. But I’m so glad, Regina, so glad I have you, and so fucking grateful you didn’t run, because I hit you, I hit you and I hurt you—”

“No, you didn’t hit me. You thrashed a bit in your sleep and my face got in your way,” Reinga interrupts, “It’s okay. I’m not afraid of you, Robin. I’m just angry. At myself. I should have been here earlier. Should have ended with David months ago and then we could be here dealing with this together, you wouldn’t be alone. I hate that you had to be alone....”

She trails off and tries to swallow her sobs, but it’s no use. She’s an emotional mess, and Robin has to take her in her arms, hold her and remind her that they are alive and safe and no one will take that from him 

“I’m okay,” Robin whispers, “I was okay then, too. Stop worrying about this, my love. It’s all over now. Just please, please swear something to me.”

She looks up at him, this sincere, slightly nervous thing, and nods. “Anything, Robin.”

“If I ever hurt you again, if these episodes ever get violent —” she tries to protest but he holds a finger out to silence her. “Please just tell me you will take the kids and go somewhere safe.”

_ “Here  _ is somewhere safe,” Regina insists. “But fine, I promise I’ll take the kids and leave if you ever start beating us,” she deadpans. 

Robin shakes his head. “I’m so scared I’m going to lose you again,” he admits, choking up at the thoughts. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Robin, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It’ll take more than a few nightmares to get rid of me.”

He breathes out a nervous huff of air and asks, “Will you be moving to the guest room for a bit?”

Regina chuckles and rolls her eyes. “I’m not very good at staying away from you. “I didn’t want to force myself on you right away but I knew if I was lying next to you in bed every night I’d be seeking your constant attention and affection. The guest room idea was for your comfort, not mine. I don’t even want to go to work without you. I know I’ve never been particularly clingy or needy, but god, I am now. And that’s not what you signed up for when you married me all those years ago. I’ve become more… high maintenance. But I don’t want you to be annoyed. I’m scared this is going to fall apart, Robin. I’m scared it’s going to be my fault.”

“That’s ridiculous,” he tells her, stroking her cheek, “You’re my wife, you’re still the same amazing person you are, and honestly,” he manages to flash her one of those soft, sincere smiles that he always gives her before he says something touching, “I think, if it’s possible, I’ve fallen even deeper in love with you now. The woman that you became when you had to do it without me…. It makes me so guilty but also so proud. You’re an amazing mother, you’re a strong woman, creative, loving, god, so beautiful inside and out. I don’t know what I did that tricked you into loving me, but whatever it was I wish I knew so I could do it over and over again, every day, so you can fall in love with me over and over like I am falling again and again with you.”

Regina is thoroughly touched, tears threatening to roll down her cheek (she won’t let them fall). Her heart beats hard, she feels a rush of tingles up her spine at the warm, unexpected words of affection (Robin shows his love physically, he rarely speaks it). And she she answers Robin, tears and all “I also keep finding new things I love about you, after all this time. I get the feeling. That’s why we work.” Robin smiles and kisses her, and the mood is so emotional.

She wants to say her vows to him, wants to make promises of love and forever, but it’s too soon for that, she supposes. Besides, Robin doesn’t need to worry about ceremonies and love proclamations. He’s had a nightmare, perhaps a PTSD episodes, and he needs her. 

“I swear to you,” Regina vows, “I’m here for you. Through every painful moment. I will be here to help you through any trauma you’ve gone through. I’m not leaving because of it. You don’t need to worry.”

“Thank you,” he murmurs, and she can hear the guilt in his voice. 

“Promise me the same,” she directs. 

He looks up skeptically as if it’s absurd that she thinks he might leave. 

“Promise you won’t deem nightmares or any other incident that brings up your past trauma some sort of dealbreaker and leave me. Even if you think it’s for my own good, And promise that when I have my breakdowns — because I do, especially around Roland’s birthday, especially around the fourth of July — that you won’t leave me.

“I swear it. I could never,” he tells her sincerely. 

With this important promise made, this vow, Regina realizes there are other things she wants to say, other promises and words of love and devotion. One day, when they are both ready, Regina wants to hold Robin’s hand and promise to love and cherish him for all the days of her life. She wants to be his wife again. 

They aren’t there yet, Robin is not quite ready, she thinks. Soon, one day soon, she will find the strength to ask him to marry her, so they may promise to face their past trauma together, to work as true partners, 

She’s waited this long. She can wait a bit longer. 

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Spider Monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350959) by [ankareeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda)




End file.
